1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for tightening nuts, bolts and other fasteners, but more particularly to tool chucks used with other tools to accomplish the aforementioned tightening operations.
2. Description of the Related Art
Some of the devices which partially comprise the art to which the invention relates, includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,970 granted to Enstrom, incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and directed to a serviceable, releaseable socket retaining ratchet.
The internal working components of the Enstrom ratchet shown in FIGS. 1-3, namely, the combination of the drive lug member 30, shank member 20, button 40, pin 60, spring 50, plate 16 and clip 18, is designed to releaseably engage a tool such as a socket enabling a ratchet or other rotatable device to impart a rotatable force on the socket and thus on a fastener such as a bolt, nut, or screw head.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,117 incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, and granted to Scott for a quick change tool holder and tool, enables a tool to be easily connected and disconnected from a rotatable chuck portion of a tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,301,981 granted to Steffens on Nov. 17, 1942, incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein, is directed to a drill.